Green Death
Main Page= |Release Date = June 24th, 2016 |Availability = N/A |Model Type = Original Animation |Stats = |Racing = N/A |Combat = N/A |Battle = N/A |Skills = N/A |Price = |Store = |UDT = }} The Green Death is a new, non-playable, dragon that can be encountered in the Return to Dragon Island expansion pack. It currently resides in the volcano in Helheim's Gate . Description From the How to Train your Dragon Wikia: :"The Red Death, is a gigantic Stoker Class dragon species in the first How to Train Your Dragon (film)." :"It does not actively hunt, but it has its food delivered to it by other dragons in the nest. It will eat any dragon that does not bring sufficient food; when a Gronckle brought only a single fish, the Red Death from the movie devoured it moments later." :"True to the reputation as the 'queen of the dragons', the only grown specimen seen in the franchise demonstrated savage, menacing, and controlling nature that even a deadly Night Fury was frightened of (not unclear whether the other individuals in the species share this personality). In addition, according to Valka, every nests have their queens or kings, indicating that there could be numerous Red Deaths in the world." :"The Green Death (from Rise of Berk) was stated to be a less aggressive cousin of the Red Death. It is likely the same species, but has been given another name to differentiate it from the Red Death, who couldn't be used in game, as the dragon itself is dead. This may be a reference to the How to Train your Dragon books, in which the Green Death is a species of Seadragonus Giganticus Maximus. " For more information on the Red and Green Death, visit here. Trivia *It is currently the largest dragon in the game; *The Green Death is the first non-playable dragon, the second being the Luminous Krayfin and the third being the Seashocker; *It is a relative of the now deceased Red Death. |-|Gallery= Outside the Volcano - In Land gd stand.png|Green Death standing in profile gd sleep front.png|Green Death sleeping in profile gd sleep front 2.png|Green Death sleeping in front view gd head.png|Green Death's Head close up gd close up 2.png|Green Death close up (about to attack Harald's ship) gd close up 3.png|Green Death close up (after distracting it) gd close up 4.png|Green Death close up (confronting Toothless) gd close up.png|Green Death close up (confronting Toothless) Outside the Volcano - In Flight gd flight 2.png|Green Death in flight (side view) gd flight back.png|Green Death in flight (back view) gd flight.png|Green Death firing while in flight Green Death.png|Green Death in flight (profile-ish view) Inside the Volcano - Inside the Nest gd flying downwards.png|Green Death flying back to its nest gd head close up.png|Green Death's head close up (after Skulder the Acheologist made a noise) gd peeking.png|Green Death's Eyes close up (in "Avoid the Dragon's Gaze" minigame) gd sleep nest.png|Green Death sleeping (front view) gd sleep nest 2.png|Green Death sleeping (profile view) Videos Category:Dragons Category:Non Trainable Dragons Category:Stoker Class Category:Original Model Animation Dragons